User blog:Official Leobear Productions/What If Xarxes was in SCP Containment Breach
Possibly Connected to The Main Xarxes Stories Prologue a Guard came in and tells the D-class personnel to wake up,the D-class wakes up and goes to SCP-173's Containment Chamber, keeps eye contact with SCP-173, a Earthquake is heard, SCP-173 Snaps the Heads of the Other D-class personnel. a portal outside appeared Chapter One A New Danger out of the Portal came Xarxes, Guards spotted Xarxes and proceed to contain him but nothing works, a announcement was made, that all people evacuate,Scientist Study Xarxes, one Scientist says it's Xarxes, The Many Headed, a Monster from a Story, 900,000,000 years old, they proceed to Escape Chapter Two Destruction Xarxes Proceeds to Light Containment Zone, Xarxes Destroys SCP-173's Containment Chamber,Storage Room,T-Shaped Lockroom and Small Testing Room With SCP-173 in it, killing the SCP,Xarxes moved on his way Chapter Three MOAR DESTRUCTION Xarxes Destroys The Corner Room,T-Shaped Room,Four Ways Room,Storage Hallway with SCP-970 Destroying SCP-970,End Room,SCP-012's Containment Chamber Destroying SCP-012 in the Process,SCP-372's Containment Chamber killing the SCP,SCP-914 Containment Chamber Destroying SCP-914 in the Process,Xarxes then killed all The SCP-939s,he then he came to SCP-1162's Containment Chamber he destroys SCP-1162 along with the Chamber. Chapter Four Still MOAR DESTRUCTION Xarxes then Destroys the Surveillance Room and Light - Heavy Containment Zone Checkpoint Room killing all the Poeple in the room and he also Destroys SCP-079 (THis Is A Short Chapter Chapter Five Really Still MOAR DESTRUCTION Xarxes then Reached the Heavy Containment Zone, he then Destroys The Metal Corridors,Grated Hallway,Gas Catwalk,Small Server Room killing SCP-096,Maintenance Tunnels and then comes to SCP-049`s Containment Chambers and SCP-049 Tries to "Cure" Xarxes but fails and Dies to Xarxes and it's Chambers are Destroyed,Then he Destroys The Warhead Room,and Destroys SCP-008's Containment Chamber and Frees The SCP who then Spreads and Infect anyone turning them into Zombies,Xarxes Comes to SCP-106's Containment Chamber and The SCP tries to get Xarxes to his Pocket Dimension and did but the Dimension was Destroyed and SCP-106 was Killed by Xarxes Chapter Six Still Really way MOAR DESTRUCTION Xarxes comes to SCP-513's Containment Chamber and finds that SCP-513 was nothing more then a Cowbell and then finds SCP-513-1 however both SCPS were Destroyed and then Xarxes comes to SCP-895's Containment Chamber and Destroys SCP-895 and it's Chambers and hen he went around the whole place killing and Destroying all SCPs and with all of them died the Foundation had no Choice they had to unleash SCP-682 A.k.a. Hard To Destroy Reptile Chapter Seven Xares Against SCP-692 as Xarxes seemingly killed and Destroys all the SCPs, but one The Foundation realesed SCP-682 to Fight Xarxes, the two battled it out, 682 used it's tail to beat Xarxes to the ground and then used it Mouth to bite Xarxes however Xarxes tried all of Hsi Attacks to kill SCP-682 but they had no Effect soon Xarxes Tried to use his All Out-Attack but No Effect soon Xarxes gave up and Surrendered then SCP-682 and Xarxes Shacked Hands and then Xarxes says He was good in his book and then Xarxes Recreates everything and Bring Back all The SCPs he killed and Destroys and made more of them, making it more Problems for the Foundation Epilogue Xarxes then went though The Portal he came from and waved Goodbye to SCP-682 and then went on his way to them Next Universe, Xarxes then said That SCP-682 was a good fighter and soon he would summon the SCP to help him in 'FINAL WARS' THE END Category:Blog posts